


... Невозможно всю жизнь гореть

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Homecoming, M/M, Poetry, Returning Home, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: POV Джима. Вне фильмов. Спок по какой-то причине на Земле, Кирк возвращается с одной из своих последних миссий. Оба глубоко немолоды.





	... Невозможно всю жизнь гореть

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС Кирка, хотя я все же склонна думать, что подобные мысли не чужды даже такому деятельному человеку, как Кирк.  
> Командная тема "Возвращение домой".  
> Написано на игру Kobayashi Maru.

Наверное, я устал  
(Или просто стар),  
Но мне все трудней уклоняться от пуль при пальбе.  
Когда-то меня не пугали  
Ни Гол, ни пон фарр,  
Я был только рад еще раз кинуть вызов судьбе...

... Теперь я считаю дни, утешаясь тем,  
Что каждый парсек приближает меня к тебе.

На мостике  
Я стараюсь держать лицо,  
Но тянет под утро  
Левая сторона.  
Я первый в десанте  
И так же остер на словцо,  
Но в волосы пробралась уже седина.

... Мне снится Айова, в камине горит огонь,  
И мы разбираем вулканские письмена..

Наверное, невозможно  
Всю жизнь гореть,  
Нельзя бесконечно  
Играюче брать рубежи.  
Ты знаешь, меня никогда не страшила смерть,  
Но разве она к нам не ближе сейчас, скажи?!

... Боюсь, я умру, а ты будешь еще сто лет  
Хранить в своем сердце бесплотные миражи...


End file.
